


Lusus Naturae

by TheRedeemer1995



Category: Elfen Lied, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Alex Mercer Being an Asshole, Alex Mercer Is Bad at Feelings, Biological Warfare, Blacklight Virus (Prototype), Canon - Anime, Canon-Typical Violence, Chemical Weapons, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Diclonius Virus (Elfen Lied), Diclonius Virus Meets Blacklight Virus, Experimental Crossover, F/M, GENTEK: We're Not Playing God We're Just Doing His Work, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ignores Prototype 2, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Mad Science, My First Work in This Fandom, Playing With Syringes, Post-Canon, Protolied, Prototype-Elfen Lied Crossover, playing god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedeemer1995/pseuds/TheRedeemer1995
Summary: Alex Mercer, the Prototype. Lucy, Diclonius Queen. When these two murderous viral mutants cross paths, Blackwatch begins to hunt them both down in an effort to destroy them both, ending their respective threats to the world before experimenting on their corpses to turn their viruses into bioweapons.Forced to work together to survive against the onslaught of the nefarious blacker than black military operatives, Alex and Lucy become allies, then fire-forged friends, and finally, a match made in Hell that threatens the survival of all humanity.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Lucy
Kudos: 4





	Lusus Naturae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, prospective readers, and welcome to my very first M-Rated story! I’ll just say this now, if any of you are here for a lemon, get out now. The M rating is because of the incredibly graphic violence that comes from both Prototype and Elfen Lied. You see, I myself happen to be a huge fan of the Prototype games, and I became interested in Elfen Lied when I saw how easily Lucy killed Carnage, and so I figured I’d jump on the bandwagon. Now, this story is set in the continuity of the anime, which as I understand it, only went up to the Mariko arc from the manga. Additionally, as per the manga, Kaedae's default personality, formerly known as Nyu, has vastly matured into a fine young woman as opposed to her original infantile and innocent self.
> 
> Honestly speaking, that's all I really have to talk about, so let us start the game!

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Blackwatch, the most elite military unit in the world. You are now privy to the following classified information._

_Blackwatch was first created to protect America from biological attack. In 1963, our new virus, known as Blacklight, infected and destroyed the town of Hope, Idaho. We found and detained only one survivor, a pregnant woman known as Elizabeth Greene, or Mother, as we would come to call her. She was an incubator of the virus, and her son, codenamed PARIAH, was the perfect manifestation of the virus and humanity._

_Blacklight, along with Gentek, creators of Blacklight, were assigned to contain the virus._

_Peacefully, if possible._

_Operations continued until 2008, when a Gentek scientist by the name of Alex Mercer stole a vial of the Blacklight virus… and released it._

_We thought the virus had killed him._

_We were wrong._

_The virus had transformed Mercer into a creature codenamed ZEUS, or The Prototype. As The Prototype, Mercer gained superhuman abilities, including vastly enhanced speed and strength, inhuman durability, and inhuman reflexes. However, the most notable of Mercer’s powers are his ability to consume biomass and shapeshift. Mercer has demonstrated the ability to steal the memories of any individual he has consumed and take on their exact appearance, fooling most handprint and retinal scanners, as well as the ability to transform his limbs into large talons capable of tearing a man to half, large hammer-like fists capable of destroying tanks, a large blade, among several other transformations._

_Using his new found powers, Mercer fought his way into Gentek and freed Elizabeth Greene. Mother. With Greene free and at large, the Blacklight outbreak soon encompassed the whole of Manhattan. Nothing we did could contain it. Finally, we resorted to a nuclear solution, but Mercer interfered with our objective. After defeating a massive creature known as the Supreme Hunter, Mercer hijacked the nuke, and destroyed it over the ocean. We thought the blast had killed him. Once again, we were wrong. Mercer was last seen en route to Canada, which just so happens to be the destination of another viral incubator just as dangerous as Doctor Mercer, if not worse._

_Accessing File E1F-N-L1ED…_

_A large number of murders dating back some thirteen years ago have been linked to an outbreak of a viral mutation known as Diclonius in the Kamakura area of Japan, resulting in the birth of sterilized and rapidly growing creatures known as Silpelits, which appear to serve as drones to their Queen, a Diclonius woman by the name of Kaede._

_Abandoned by her parents and left to die, Kaede was eventually rescued and taken in by a care center before finally moving to the Hitori Orphanage, where according to official reports, she was neglected by the staff and bullied by the other children at the residence. One day, Kaede found a small puppy and raised it as her own, only to be forced to bear witness as her bullies beat it to death. Upon witnessing this event, Kaede lashed out with her invisible tendrils, known as vectors, and completely destroyed the children. Horrified by what she had done, Kaede ran from the orphanage, and it was assumed that she had been kidnapped by the murderer._

_As she ran, she killed entire families in cold blood in order to stay in their homes, although she wasn’t able to stay for long. These murders happened not long before befriending a boy named Kouta, last name pending inquiry, u_ _pon whom she developed a crush, only to learn that he had gone to a festival with another girl. Upon learning this, Kaede suffered a psychological breakdown and slaughtered anyone and everyone unfortunate enough to cross her path, including Kouta’s parents and younger sister, before telling the now orphaned boy that the girl she’d seen him with was next. However, this murder never came to pass._

_Over the course of the next five years, there was a massive increase of heart attacks and Silpelit births, both most likely caused by Kaede, something that was realized by the Diclonius Research Institute, resulting in Kaede’s capture and confinement within the facility, during which she became a brutal and remorseless killer known as “Lucy.”_

_Three years after her detainment, Lucy was able to break free of her imprisonment. However, when a sharpshooter attempted to kill Lucy, the bullet instead hit her containment helmet, shattering her psyche into the infantile and childlike Nyu and her original personality._

_Despite several attempts by both the Diclonius Research Institute and Japan’s Elite Special Assault Team, Lucy/Nyu remained at large. The last confirmed sighting of Lucy was three months ago, shortly before an explosion at Enoshima Island. However, despite her horns being present, a lack of a body seems to indicate that Lucy, much like Alex Mercer, is still very much alive. Further evidence has recently surfaced in the form of footage from the Tokyo International Airport depicting a young woman matching Lucy's description boarding a plane bound for Quebec, Canada._

_Your objective is this: locate, capture, and destroy Mercer and Lucy. Should they ever come into contact with one another, there is no telling what could happen. And should Lucy become infected with the Blacklight virus, we may very well be looking at an extinction level event. You must never allow this to happen. Remember the Oath._

_“WHEN WE HUNT, WE KILL! NO ONE IS SAFE! NOTHING IS SACRED! WE ARE BLACKWATCH! WE ARE THE LAST LINE OF DEFENSE! WE WILL BURN OUR OWN TO HOLD THE RED LINE! IT IS THE LAST LINE TO EVER HOLD!”_

_End of Initial Briefing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm… Lucy infected with the Blacklight virus… boy, is that gonna be a LOT of fun! What, did you think I added that in there for no reason? Anyways, be sure to fave, follow, and review, and stay tuned for the beginning of the story!


End file.
